Guérison (Hermin22)
by Fastlight
Summary: Minerva à besoin d'une personne spéciale pour l'aider à se rétablir. - Histoire d'Hermin22 - TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE
1. Chapter 1

Histoire originale: Hermin22 (langue originale: anglais)

Pairing: Minerva/Hermione (amitié)

Disclaimers: JK Rowling possède Harry Potter

 **Guérison**

Chapitre 1

"C'était le meilleur cours de Métamorphose qu'on ait jamais eu" déclara Ron en sortant de la classe avec Harry. "Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Hermione en fait une si grosse affaire !"

"Je suppose qu'elle est inquiète pour McGonagall. C'est inhabituel pour elle de laisser quelqu'un d'autre enseigner à sa place." Harry était lui aussi un peu inquiet, mais l'enseignement du Professeur Dumbledore était trop hilarant pour souhaiter le retour de McGonagall. Du moins pas encore.

Hermione ne prit même plus la peine de leur crier dessus. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le directeur avait repris les cours du Professeur McGonagall. Il les avait informés que leur Directrice de Maison avait la grippe sorcière, qu'elle ne serait pas disponible avant quelques semaines et qu'il assumerait ses fonctions pendant ce temps. Hermione l'avait cru pendant quelques jours, mais un sentiment grandissant dans son cœur lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était temps de savoir quoi.

"Professeur Dumbledore, pourrais-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plaît?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait à travers la classe déserte vers le bureau.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me voir. Allons-y, parlons-en dans mon bureau, d'accord?"

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. "Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Hermione aurait aimé dire 'vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici' mais s'est contentée d'un « Merci, monsieur. Je me demandais si vous pouviez me raconter ce qui est arrivé au Professeur McGonagall. Elle n'a pas la grippe sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Même s'il s'était attendu à sa question, il ne pensait pas qu'elle le demanderait si tôt. Il était déchiré entre lui dire la vérité et la garder secrète. Minerva ne voudrait pas que ses élèves le sachent, mais encore une fois, elle semblait aimer beaucoup Hermione. Il regarda dans les yeux inquiets de la jeune femme et décida qu'elle méritait qu'on lui dise la vérité.

"Non Hermione, j'ai bien peur que ton Professeur n'ait pas la grippe sorcière."

Hermione déglutit quand elle vit des rides d'inquiétude se creuser sur son front et entendit de la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. "Elle n'est pas… n'est-ce pas?" Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Non, elle n'est pas morte. Je suis désolée de t'avoir donné cette impression. Elle est vivante et elle est effectivement au château."

"Puis-je demander ce qui s'est passé?" elle a demandé d'une voix tremblante.

"Elle ne va pas bien, Hermione. Elle était en mission pour l'ordre et a été capturée par des mangemorts. Elle a réussi à s'échapper, mais elle souffre de la combinaison de quelques malédictions sérieuses et douloureuses."

"J'aimerais la voir, s'il vous plaît."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Hermione. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle et tient la douleur éloignée, mais elle est très faible et peut à peine bouger. Et elle ne parlera pas."

"Que voulez-vous dire par 'elle ne parlera pas', monsieur? Est-elle incapable de parler?"

"Non, elle pourrait parler, mais elle refuse. La nuit de son évasion, elle m'a dit ce que je devais savoir, mais depuis lors, elle n'a pas dit un seul mot."

"S'il vous plaît monsieur, laissez-moi la voir," plaida Hermione.

Le directeur était sur le point de dire non, mais lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur la joue de sa jeune étudiante, il n'eut pas le courage de le lui refuser. "Très bien, Miss Granger. Mais seulement pour un moment."

"Merci Professeur. Merci beaucoup." Hermione essuya ses larmes et se leva.

Sur le chemin qui menait au Professeur McGonagall, elle s'est rapprochée un peu plus près du vieil homme qu'elle ne l'aurait fait normalement, mais même s'il avait l'air vaincu, il avait toujours cette aura de réconfort autour de lui. Sentant la détresse de la fille, il plaça son bras autour de son épaule et l'attira un peu plus près. "Es-tu prête Hermione?"

Il la vit acquiescer et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Minerva.

Peu importe combien Hermione pensait l'être, elle n'était pas prête à voir son professeur bien-aimé comme ça. À vrai dire, la femme allongée dans le lit n'était rien de plus que l'ombre de ce que Minerva McGonagall avait été il y a tout juste une semaine. Même si quelqu'un, sans doutes Madame Pomfresh, l'avait habillée d'une belle chemise de nuit et lui avait tressé les cheveux, ce corps n'était qu'une coquille sans vie. Elle était pâle comme un fantôme, son visage était creusé et ses yeux, jadis si expressifs, fixaient d'un regard terne la fenêtre à sa gauche sans regarder quoi que ce soit. Elle ne donna pas le moindre signe qu'elle savait même où et qui elle était, sans parler de reconnaître que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce.

"Minerva ma chérie, vous avez un visiteur. Miss Granger est venue vous voir." Sa voix était douce et paisible et Hermione la reconnut comme la voix qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il réconfortait un élève souffrant du mal du pays.

Le vieil homme serra les épaules de Hermione comme pour l'encourager à dire quelque chose tout en la réconfortant.

"Bonjour Professeur. Je suis venue voir comment vous allez et vous souhaiter un prompt rétablissement. Je suis désolée que vous ayez à passer par là. Vous me manquez. Vous nous manquez tous." La jeune fille lutta contre ses larmes, voyant que son professeur ne réagissait à rien. Il n'y avait pas le moindre indice qu'elle l'avait même entendu parler.

Hermione entendit le directeur soupire à côté d'elle et leva les yeux vers lui. Il essaya de lui donner un sourire rassurant, mais échoua lamentablement. "Viens ma chérie, nous ferions mieux de la laisser se reposer maintenant," dit-il, la guidant lentement hors de la pièce.

"Est-ce que ça va, Hermione?" le vieil homme a demandé doucement?

Hermione commença par acquiescer, puis secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien? Comment pourrait-elle quand son mentor souffrait comme ça?

Albus Dumbledore ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait la jeune fille. "Je connais ma chérie. Je sais."

"Est-ce qu'elle ira mieux un jour? Elle avait l'air tellement perdue, tellement sans vie." La voix d'Hermione semblait à la fois pleine d'espoir et de désespoir, exactement ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant.

"Oui Hermione, mais nous devons lui laisser le temps de reprendre des forces. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre, mais ton Professeur est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Une fois qu'elle aura la volonté de vivre, elle devrait se remettre très rapidement." Il semblait plus confiant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. C'était vrai, la faiblesse partirait dans une ou deux semaines, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait vu Minerva abandonner de la sorte.

TBC

* * *

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là, la vision de cette femme sans vie hantant ses rêves.

Le matin venu, la jeune femme avait pris sa décision.

C'était au début de l'après-midi quand Hermione inspira profondément et murmura le mot de passe qu'elle avait entendu prononcé par professeur Dumbledore la nuit précédente. Elle avait l'impression d'entrer par effraction et d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas. Mais comme il était trop tard maintenant pour douter de sa décision, elle ouvrit lentement et avec précaution la porte de la chambre de Minerva McGonagall. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, espérant que la femme réagirait d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si ce n'était que pour lui passer un savon pour avoir envahi sa vie privée. Mais la femme pâle resta allongée là, regardant par la fenêtre comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Hermione avait de sérieux doutes sur le fait qu'elle ait bougé pendant la nuit. Soupirant de manière audible, elle s'avança dans la pièce.

"Bonjour Professeur, c'est Hermione. Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de parler, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas agréable du tout de rester allongé ici toute la journée. Je pensais pouvoir vous tenir compagnie. Je n'attends rien de vous et je ne m'attends certainement pas à ce que vous me parliez, mais je veux juste être ici. "

Le comportement de Minerva McGonagall n'a pas changé. Pas qu'Hermione se soit attendue à une réaction, mais quand même. La jeune femme marcha silencieusement sur le côté gauche du lit de son professeur et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté. Elle s'était placée sur le côté du lit où elle ne bloquerait pas la vue de la femme plus âgée sur la fenêtre. Elle ne pousserait pas. Si son Professeur voulait la regarder, elle le ferait sans y être forcée.

« J'ai apporté un livre, Professeur. Je ne sais pas quel est votre favori est et comme vous ne pouvez pas me le dire, j'ai choisi un livre que ma grand-mère me lisait toujours quand j'étais malade. Il s'appelle _Momo_. »

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait choisi ce livre, car il avait été écrit pour les enfants à l'origine et n'était en aucun cas ce que son professeur ou elle lirait dans des circonstances normales. Mais c'était une bonne lecture et il contenait un aperçu de la sagesse.

Et la silhouette immobile sur le lit lui rappelait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de circonstance normale.

Se mettant à l'aise sur le fauteuil, elle commença à lire. Elle n'avait pas touché à ce livre depuis longtemps et s'était amusée à lire ce livre pour son mentor.

C'était un bon moment après avoir commencé à lire qu'Hermione plaça inconsciemment sa main sur celle de la femme plus âgée. Au début, elle était un peu surprise, car elle avait voulu poser son bras sur le lit sans toucher son Professeur, mais l'autre femme n'a pas réagi du tout, alors elle ne l'a pas enlevé. Sa main était assez froide et même si elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, elle pourrait au moins réchauffer la main de son mentor.

Après trois heures de lecture, la petite pendule accrochée au mur rappela à la jeune sorcière qu'il était l'heure de dîner.

"Je suis désolé professeur, mais il est temps pour moi de partir maintenant." Elle referma le livre et pressa doucement la main qu'elle tenait toujours. "Je promets d'être de retour demain cependant. Bonne nuit"

* * *

C'était comme ça que la semaine suivante d'Hermione fut passée. Elle s'est secrètement faufilée dans la chambre de son Professeur, a recouvert sa main froide de sa propre main chaude et a lu jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Parfois, elle lui racontait les nouvelles histoires de Ron et Harry ou d'autres événements survenus dans le château. Pas une seule fois, la sorcière plus âgée n'a réagi de quelque manière que ce soit. D'autres personnes auraient peut-être été frustrées. Mais elle n'était pas. Minerva McGonagall avait toujours été une femme extraordinairement forte et Hermione savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle ne savait pas quand, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle donnerait à son mentor tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin.

Ce fut le premier jour de la semaine suivante qui apporta un changement.

"Bonjour Professeur", salua Hermione un peu essoufflée. "Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard, mais Neville a réussi à métamorphoser sa main en tortue! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible! Alors j'ai dû l'aider, mais je suis ici maintenant."

La jeune femme s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel et commença à lire. Le petit accident de Neville occupait encore son esprit et elle négligea de réchauffer la main de l'autre femme et posa la sienne sur le lit à côté de la main qu'elle couvrait normalement. Leurs mains étaient très proches mais ne se touchaient pas.

Ça devait être une heure plus tard quand Hermione sentit soudain un très léger contact sur son petit doigt. C'était à peine perceptible, mais c'était là. La jeune sorcière leva les yeux et vit que son professeur avait légèrement bougé sa main pour la toucher. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une très petite distance entre leurs mains pour commencer, mais Hermione savait que c'était un geste énorme pour la femme plus âgée. Elle ne voulait toujours pas regarder la fille, mais la petite touche emplissait Hermione d'une joie telle qu'elle sentait qu'elle pourrait pleurer à tout moment. Souriante, elle prit la main de son mentor dans la sienne, la pressa doucement et commença à la caresser presque tendrement. "Je suis là, Professeur. Je suis là" murmura-t-elle doucement et c'était comme si l'autre femme hochait la tête. Bien sûr, ce n'était encore qu'un tout petit geste, et Hermione n'était même pas sûre de savoir si c'était vrai ou juste un vœu pieux de sa part.

* * *

La jeune femme quitta les quartiers de son professeur avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était sur le point de fermer la porte lorsque le Directeur apparu juste devant la porte qu'elle venait de passer. Hermione fut tellement choquée qu'elle avait commencé à trembler.

"Professeur, mais… c'est impossible! Je veux dire… je… je viens de partir… d'où venez-vous… quoi…"

Le Professeur Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réaction de la jeune fille. "Maintenant, ma chérie, je n'ai pas besoin d'une cape pour être invisible. J'aime vraiment le livre que vous lisez."

"Vous avez été là tout le temps?" Demanda Hermione, la perplexité audible dans sa voix.

"Pas tous les jours, mais assez souvent. Viens avec moi, Hermione. Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre une autre tasse de chocolat chaud," l'invita-t-il gentiment.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le directeur ait conduit son élève vers un petit coin salon de son bureau et lui ait remit une tasse de chocolat chaud, rappelant à Hermione la dernière fois qu'elle était dans son bureau.

Le vieil homme la regarda calmement, attendant de toue évidence qu'elle dise quelque chose.

"Je suis désolée, Professeur. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous demander la permission." La fille ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi coupable.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir, Hermione?" Sa voix n'avait pas le moindre ton de reproche. C'était gentil et doux comme toujours, bien qu'un peu curieux.

"J'y ai pensé. Mais je savais que je voulais tellement lui rendre visite que je devais le faire quoi qu'il arrive. Si je vous l'avais demandé et que vous auriez dit" non ", j'aurais agi contre votre ordre direct et je voulais éviter cela. Je sais que c'est de la triche. Je suis désolé. " Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Souriant pour lui-même, il se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione pendant quelques instants. "Oui, Miss Granger, c'était de la triche, mais une très belle triche. Je ne vois pas en quoi lui faire la lecture lui ferait du mal, et je ne pourrais pas être en colère contre vous même si je le voulais après ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois depuis le retour de ton Professeur qu'elle cherchait un contact humain, Hermione. Tu as accompli plus que quiconque aujourd'hui. "

La jeune femme rougit d'un tel éloge, hautement soulagée de ne pas décevoir son directeur. "Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis autorisé à continuer à la voir?" elle a demandé avec espoir.

"Oui, Hermione. Mais je préférerais que nous gardions le secret de Poppy. Elle aurait ma tête si elle savait que je te permettais de rendre visite à sa patiente." Le vieil homme fit un clin d'œil à sa co-conspiratrice, la faisant rire.

"Aucun problème monsieur. Je serai très discrète. Pensez-vous que je pourrais passer plus de temps dans sa chambre? Je ne veux pas dire lire, juste être là. Étudier ou lire pour moi-même. Cela ne me semble pas juste de la laisser seule toute la journée et je vous promets de ne pas la déranger. "

Dumbledore eut l'air très pensif pendant un moment. "Je sais que tu ne la dérangeras pas, Hermione. Et tu es libre de passer autant de temps avec elle que tu le souhaites, à condition que tes études n'en souffrent pas. Fumseck te préviendra quand Poppy se dirigera vers les quartiers de Minerva, te laissant assez de temps pour passer inaperçue. C'est généralement une demi-heure avant les repas. "

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent de gratitude quand elle entendit cela. "Merci beaucoup, Professeur!"

"C'est moi qui te remercie, ma chère. Peut-être que tu es un meilleur médicament pour elle que je ne l'aurais espéré." Voyant son expression incertaine sur son visage, il demanda "Y a-t-il autre chose qui vous préoccupe mon enfant?"

"Oh bien… oui… je veux dire, puis-je vous demander quelque chose?"

"Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, Hermione. En revanche, la décision d'y répondre m'appartient toujours, j'en ai peur."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas de visiteurs? Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'un autre professeur lui rende visite, mais personne n'est jamais entré. Je pensais que ses amis seraient avec elle le plus souvent possible. Ron et Harry le feraient. Je sais maintenant que vous lui avez rendu visite, mais pourquoi personne d'autre? "

Il y eut soudainement une telle tristesse dans les yeux du Directeur que cela fit souhaiter à Hermione de n'avoir jamais posé cette question. "Ah bien ma chère, tu vois, elle a eu des visites pendant la première semaine, mais comme tu l'as remarqué, ton Professeur ne parle pas. Elle n'a pas dit un mot et ses visiteurs ont cessé de la voir après un moment. Ils étaient trop mal à l'aise autour d'elle, je pense. "

Hermione était furieuse. "Mais c'est scandaleux! Comment ses amis peuvent-ils l'abandonner à un moment où elle a le plus besoin d'eux ?! Être mal à l'aise n'est vraiment pas une excuse pour faire cela à un ami."

"Je sais, mon enfant. Mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des amis comme les tiens et la plupart des gens n'ont pas d'ami comme toi. Une amitié inconditionnelle est quelque chose de très, très précieux qui doit être préservé, Hermione. N'oublie jamais cela."

La jeune femme sut à cet instant que leur discussion était terminée et se leva pour partir. "Je ne l'oublierai pas, Professeur. Je vous le promets. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, ma chère enfant."

TBC

* * *

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Et ainsi quelques jours passèrent avec Hermione passant tout son temps libre dans les quartiers de son Professeur, à lui faire la lecture ou à étudier. Dans un bon jour, Hermione attendait que son professeur établisse le contact. Dans d'autres, la jeune femme a tenu la main froide dès le début, sachant à quel moment elle devait faire le premier pas. Elle était devenue une experte pour lire son mentor en observant chaque petit mouvement, chaque éclair des yeux de la femme plus âgée. Jusqu'à présent, Minerva ne l'avait jamais regardé et ne s'était jamais relevée. Hermione savait qu'elle était encore trop faible pour réussir à s'asseoir toute seule, mais à l'évidence, personne n'avait osé l'aider. Parfois, elle était allongée dans une position légèrement différente, probablement déplacée par Mme Pomfresh, mais c'était tout.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour où Minerva allait rejoindre Hermione.

"Professeur, je pense que c'était assez de lecture pour aujourd'hui", dit-elle en fermant le livre. "Encore un peu et nous l'aurons fini. J'espère vraiment que vous l'appréciez un peu."

Ne voyant aucune réaction de son mentor, elle prit son essai à moitié terminé qu'elle devait remettre la semaine prochaine. "Je vais finir mes devoirs de Potions maintenant. Je ne veux vraiment pas donner au professeur Rogue une raison de prendre des points pour des essais mal écrits."

Donnant une légère caresse sur la main de la sorcière plus âgée, elle la lâcha et commença à écrire.

Elle était sur le point d'écrire la dernière phrase lorsque son professeur a commencé à tousser violemment. Hermione la vit se débattre pour reprendre son souffle et son regard paniqué quand elle ne put avoir de l'air.

"Professeur!"

Hermione réfléchit et réagit si vite que cela la surprit même après coup. Sachant que la femme plus âgée ne pourrait pas tenir sa tête à cause de sa faiblesse, Hermione ne pouvait pas simplement la tirer en prenant ses bras. Au lieu de cela, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha jusqu'à ce que le haut de son corps touche celui de son mentor et lui passa un bras autour du dos, l'autre main soutenant la tête de la femme la plus âgée et la tenant près de son propre corps. Puis, lentement, elle tira la femme qui toussait et paniquait encore, la sentant mollement se mettre contre elle en position assise. Alors que son professeur s'appuyait lourdement sur elle, la jeune femme s'assura que la tête de son mentor reposait bien sur son épaule. Elle déplaça sa main de l'arrière de la tête de Minerva vers son dos, dessinant des cercles apaisants, tandis que son autre bras était toujours enroulé autour de son mentor, la soutenant et la tenant fermement en place.

"Chut… tout va bien. Respirez profondément Professeur. Chut… respirez avec moi. C'est ça. Vous le faîtes bien." Hermione murmura doucement à l'oreille de la femme plus âgée. Elle ne savait pas si cela avait aidé ou si c'était le frottement apaisant qu'elle avait donné à son mentor, mais la quinte de toux cessa lentement et elle sentit l'autre femme respirer presque normalement contre elle.

"C'est fini, Professeur. C'est fini. Voulez-vous que je vous couche de nouveau?" Hermione ne voulait pas vraiment lâcher prise, se sentant étrangement réconfortée par la lente respiration qu'elle ressentait contre elle, mais elle ferait tout ce que la femme plus âgée voudrait.

Elle fut plus que surprise quand elle sentit que son professeur secouait légèrement la tête, même si elle a essayé de ne pas le laisser paraître dans sa voix. "Très bien, Professeur. Nous restons comme ça pendant un moment. C'est bien." Elle resserra de manière rassurante son emprise sur son mentor.

Merlin, la femme n'était plus que des os et de la peau. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit faible. Hermione se demandait comment la médicomage la faisait manger. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, cela ne semblait pas vraiment efficace.

Elle arrêta ses pensées quand elle sentit que sa chemise commençait à devenir humide. Hermione inclina légèrement la tête pour regarder son professeur, qui avait posé son front sur l'épaule de son élève, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Une énorme bosse se forma dans sa gorge, voyant sa forte et sévère Directrice de maison s'effondrer lentement sur elle. Hermione rapprocha encore plus la femme en pleurs, posant sa propre joue sur la tête de la sorcière plus âgée. "Chut… je sais, je sais. Vous avez bien le droit de pleurer. Vous avez été si forte pour nous tous. Chut… tout va bien, laissez juste tout sortir maintenant. Je suis là, je ne partirai pas, "murmura-t-elle, berçant doucement dans ses bras la vieille femme qui pleurait maintenant son âme. "Chut… Vous allez vous remettre. Cela peut vous sembler impossible pour l'instant, mais je vous promets que ça ira mieux. N'abandonnez pas. Je serai là à chaque étape du chemin." Elle embrassait le sommet de la tête de son mentor quand elle sentit l'emprise faible mais déterminée de la femme fragile sur sa chemise, ses propres larmes coulant maintenant. "Je suis là. N'abandonnez pas. S'il vous plaît."

Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là à bercer la femme en pleurs, la laissant s'épancher sur son épaule et permettant à son mentor fragile de s'appuyer contre elle pour obtenir du soutien et le genre de force et de réconfort qu'Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir donner, mais essayait tout de même. Après ce qui semblait être des heures, la femme plus âgée se calma et hocha légèrement la tête pour indiquer qu'elle était maintenant prête à s'allonger.

"Très bien, professeur. Je vous aide à vous allonger maintenant. Nous allons le faire de la même manière que je vous ai aidé. Essayez de vous retenir à moi." Hermione sentant une faible prise sur son dos, resserra sa propre prise et leva une main pour soutenir la tête de son professeur. Elle se pencha lentement et avec précaution jusqu'à ce que la sorcière âgée soit allongée dans son lit en toute sécurité. Jusqu'à présent, Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué la longueur réelle des cheveux de Minerva.

Elle sourit de manière rassurante à la femme complètement épuisée et tira affectueusement la couverture autour d'elle. "Reposez-vous maintenant Professeur. Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée."

Elle se retournait pour rassembler ses affaires lorsque la vieille sorcière attrapa sa main, la tenant aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait. Hermione se rassit sur le lit. "Voulez-vous que je reste avec vous ce soir?" elle a demandé doucement.

Minerva ferma ses yeux rougis et acquiesça timidement, comme si elle s'attendait à rester seule quoi qu'il arrive.

"Bien sûr que je reste Professeur. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout." Hermione rapprocha sa chaise du lit et conjura une couverture. Elle se leva et sans réfléchir posa un doux baiser sur le front de la femme plus âgée, puis s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, ne lâchant jamais la main de son mentor.

Minerva s'endormit presque immédiatement sous les douces caresses d'Hermione sur sa main.

TBC

* * *

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La douce lumière du premier rayon de soleil du matin réveilla très tôt Hermione. Elle eut besoin d'un moment pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait, mais sentant une peau chaude sous sa main, tout lui revint. Les larmes et la panique, le confort et la proximité. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réfléchir hier, elle a simplement réagi dans l'espoir de pouvoir apaiser la femme plus âgée. Et ça avait fonctionné. Elle ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais son mentor fut finalement assez calme ou suffisamment épuisée pour dormir.

Hermione regarda leurs mains jointes et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne pensait pas que les événements d'hier auraient un tel effet sur elle, mais à l'évidence ils l'ont fait. Elle pouvait encore voir la panique et la douleur sur le visage du Professeur quand elle fermait les yeux. Hermione posa sa tête dans ses mains et pleura silencieusement pour la femme dont elle se sentait si proche et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré, mais il s'est passé un assez long moment avant qu'elle ne sente un léger contact sur son bras. Levant les yeux, elle vit son professeur la regarder avec inquiétude. C'était la première fois que Minerva McGonagall regardait quelqu'un dans les yeux depuis son retour au château, et Hermione sentit soudain à quel point le simple contact visuel avec la femme plus âgée, qui lui tirait maintenant doucement le bras, lui avait manqué. La jeune femme donna à Minerva ce qu'elle voulait et laissa son mentor lui capturer la main et la caresser doucement. Hermione repoussa ses larmes de son autre main et parvint à lui faire un petit sourire.

"Bonjour, Professeur," dit-elle, sa voix enrouée d'avoir pleuré.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, mais la femme plus âgée cessa de caresser sa main pendant une seconde puis hocha légèrement la tête en réponse.

Elles restèrent dans le silence pendant un moment, appréciant la compagnie de chacune, quand Minerva commença à bouger avec inconfort.

"Vous avez l'air un peu inconfortable, Professeur. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte quelques oreillers pour soutenir votre dos et vous aider à vous asseoir un peu?" Demanda doucement Hermione

Voyant la femme plus âgée acquiescer, elle tendit la main vers sa baguette, conjura quelques oreillers et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de donner des instructions cette fois-ci, car lorsqu'elle se baissa, elle sentit les mains de son mentor sur son dos. Tirer la sorcière plus âgée était beaucoup plus facile cette fois-ci. Il semblait qu'un peu plus de vie était revenue à la femme âgée depuis la nuit précédente. Elle était toujours faible, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de la main d'Hermione pour lui soutenir sur la tête et elle était plus facile à soulever, car elle travaillait avec la jeune fille aujourd'hui.

Elles s'assirent à peu près dans la même position qu'hier quand Hermione arrangea les oreillers, un bras autour de son mentor, la tenant près d'elle. Ayant terminé sa tâche, la jeune femme sentit que son professeur n'était pas encore prête à se laisser reposer et commença à dénouer la tension du dos de son mentor. Elle essaya de masser tous les petits nœuds qu'elle sentait du mieux qu'elle put de sa position, et il semblait que la femme plus âgée appréciait son doux traitement.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son professeur hocher la tête, Hermione l'aida soigneusement à se poser contre les oreillers dans une position à moitié assise. Elle bougea un peu les oreillers pour s'assurer que la femme plus âgée se reposait confortablement et se retourna pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit la plume de phénix rouge et or brillante gisant sur son fauteuil.

"Professeur, je dois y aller. Quelqu'un est sur le chemin pour vous voir et je dois partir. Je reviendrai plus tard!" Il y avait une légère note de panique dans sa voix.

Hermione avait rassemblé ses affaires et était sur le point de courir vers la porte lorsque Madame Pomfresh entra dans la pièce, suivie de Madame Bibine. Hermione se figea sur place en voyant l'expression outrée sur le visage de l'infirmière.

"Miss Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!" Elle a pratiquement crié à la fille.

"Je ... je ... rends visite au Professeur McGona ..."

Elle n'a pas pu terminer son explication comme la femme furieuse l'a coupée. "Une étudiante dans la chambre privée de son professeur! Qui pensez-vous être ?! Interférer avec ma patiente ! L'asseoir quand elle a besoin de repos ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ne s'améliore pas quand les étudiants entrent et sortent comme bon leur semble ! Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle apprécierait votre visite et vous permettrait de la voir comme ça ?! Je ne crois pas !

Au même moment, Madame Bibine, qui semblait n'avoir jamais vraiment aimer Hermione, si joignit à la tirade. "Elle a toujours été très arrogante, Poppy ! Et elle ne peut même pas tenir sur un balai…"

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione sorti de son choc, des larmes chaudes coulant sur son visage. Elle essaya de courir vers la porte, mais ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent et elle tomba violemment sur le sol après seulement quelques pas.

La médicomage était sur le point de commencer une nouvelle expression verbale de sa colère, ne montrant aucun signe d'aider la jeune fille, quand Hermione entendit le son de la voix qui lui avait tellement manquée ces dernières semaines.

"Hermione," la voix de Minerva McGonagall était douce et pleine d'inquiétude, regardant sa jeune charge pleurer sur le sol.

Aussitôt, l'infirmière et Mme Bibine furent à ses côtés, s'agenouillant autour d'elle. "Minerva! Tu parles! Enfin ... tu nous as fait peur en te comportant de la sorte ..."

Elle a été coupée par Minerva "Ne me touchez pas! Comment osez-vous! Comment osez-vous parler à Miss Granger comme ça!" Elle écarta les mains de l'autre femme comme si elles étaient empoisonnées, une fureur froide dans ses yeux et sa voix. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

La médicomage se tourna vers Hermione et dit "Allez-y maintenant. Nous devons lui donner quelque chose pour la calmer."

"Comment osez-vous la renvoyer ?! Elle a parfaitement le droit de rester ! ELLE a été la seule personne qui m'a gardé saine d'esprit tout le temps. Elle passait chaque minute libre ici à me parler, à me faire la lecture, à me tenir compagnie. Où étiez-vous ? Où étiez-vous tous, tous mes soi-disant amis, quand j'avais le plus besoin de vous ?!"

"Minerva, ma chère, tu ne voulais pas nous parler. Tu ne reconnaissais même pas notre présence et tu avais besoin de repos. Bois ceci maintenant", elle parla à la femme en colère comme si elle était un petit enfant en essayant de lui faire boire un verre potion.

Elle n'a pas réussi, Minerva le repoussant violemment.

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Je ne te parlais pas ?!" Minerva se sentit soudain très fatiguée. "La vérité est qu'à part d'Albus, aucun d'entre vous ne pouvait supporter le silence et vous ne pouviez pas juste vous asseoir avec moi. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Quelqu'un qui s'en souciait assez pour supporter le silence et être avec moi. Partez maintenant."

"Minerva, tu ne peux pas…" La médicomage fut coupée.

"Sortez d'ici!"

Madame Bibine essaya une dernière fois "Mais ..."

"Sortez!" Minerva dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ce dernier cri, mais ça a marché, alors que l'autre femme se retournait et se dirigeait vers la porte en marmonnant "… j'aurais un mot avec Albus à ce sujet…"

"Hermione, s'il te plaît, viens ici." Elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée qu'elle le ressentait, maintenant.

Lorsque la fille se tint juste à côté de son lit, elle attrapa sa main dans un geste familier.

"Hermione, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai plus beaucoup de force pour le moment, mais je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Non, ne dis rien maintenant, écoute-moi. Je suis trop fatiguée pour dire tout ce que je veux, mais pour le moment je veux que tu saches que c'est ton amour vraiment inconditionnel qui m'a ramenée, et que je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, car je suis toujours ton professeur, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre la proximité que nous avons acquise. Je veux être là pour toi et te montrer le même genre d'amitié que tu m'as porté. Cela vous semble-t-il acceptable? "

La jeune femme était sans voix. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour le moment, c'était "Très, merci".

Minerva donna une légère pression à sa main. "J'ai besoin de me reposer maintenant, ma chérie, et ta nuit n'a pas dû être confortable sur cette chaise. Si cela ne te dérange pas, je voudrais te demander de m'aider à m'allonger et si tu le souhaites, tu es la bienvenue pour me rejoindre. Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux, je pense. "

Hermione eut la grâce de rougir légèrement lorsqu'elle prit les oreillers supplémentaires et se glissa dans le lit à côté de la femme plus âgée. "Êtes-vous installée confortablement?" Demanda-t-elle sans oser s'allonger plus près de son mentor.

"Je le suis, grâce à toi. Et je ne mords pas, Hermione." Elle sourit avec fatigue à la jeune femme à côté d'elle.

Hermione comprit et se rapprocha, se blottissant timidement contre la sorcière plus âgée. Elle soupira de contentement quand elle sentit un petit baiser sur sa tête et une main sur son dos. "Dors bien ma chérie."

"Vous aussi." Hermione était étonnée de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise de rester allongée ici avec sa nouvelle amie et soupira de contentement, se rapprochant un peu plus près et s'endormant.

Minerva McGonagall savait que la route vers son rétablissement complet était longue et semée d'embûches.

Minerva McGonagall savait aussi que chaque route semblait plus courte avec une amie comme Hermione à ses côtés.

Fin

* * *

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires :)


End file.
